


Fanatizing

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dub-con maybe?, Escort Service, Fantasizing, M/M, Might be a bit out of character, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitution, Smut, Unstable Emotions, kinda detailed smut but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Angel Dust starts to recognize his feelings for Alastor and desperately attempts to run away from it, but ends up fantasizing about him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

Angel Dust knew he couldn’t run from the facts any longer, he had begun to grow obsessed with Alastor. The Radio Demon had a charming flair that without-a-doubt made Angel buckle his knees and it was the way that Alastor carried some of his lines that made Angel absolutely god-awful horny for the Asexual; it was everything about Alastor that Angel Dust so terribly wanted but, knew he could never have. Alastor had certainly made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with Angel, whether it was romantic or not but that didn’t stop Angel from getting lost in daydreams or wet fantasies. Contrary to what most people thought of Angel, sex wasn’t the only thing he lived for. Angel Dust yearned for the idea he could become something more than a sex-doll for some crusty demon on the side of a road, he wanted to be treated like a lover, not an object—Angel wanted to be loved tenderly. So, when he had first fallen for Alastor, Angel was afraid because he had never dealt with emotions like that; it was almost always just feeling high and horny. But when he came to realize the feelings weren’t going away, Angel had begun to spiral into a never-ending loop of loving someone who could never love him. 

It was a painful, one-sided attraction and he knew it. He knew Alastor could never look at him the way Angel looked at him, Alastor would never yearn to hold hands like Angel did and he knew Alastor didn’t crave a tender kiss like Angel had dreamt of. It was agonizing. 

Due to the fact Angel hid his feelings under ridiculous amounts of cocaine and sex, it only made it harder to find a way to cope, he had never dealt with his feelings head-on before. So naturally, he did the only thing he knew how to do; hide the feelings under even more Phencyclidine and mind-numbing sex. 

It was because of his ludicrous feelings that led him into a nasty hotel room that smelt like dried cum and cheap candles, waiting on a monster that looked like ass and smelt like it. Normally he wouldn’t have minded the malodorous situation, he was quite used to it in fact, but the situation felt different. He wasn’t fucking to be fucking, he was fucking to stop all feelings and thinking. 

Sitting uncomfortably on the stained bed, the albino spider sighed softly to himself as he began fiddling with the buttons on his pastel suit. He didn’t want to be here but sitting in his own room at the Happy Hotel stewing in his thoughts sounded more like Hell than where he was now. 

His client had preferred him to stay in his natural outfit, tight mini skirt and an even tighter suit that pushing all of his fur up to his chest. This was nice, considering Angel couldn’t be bothered to go through the whole process of buying another lingerie to suit some random demon’s fantasy for a one-night stand, it was a waste of money and time. 

Staring down at his gloved hands, Angel began to ponder on the idea of what Alastor would want him to wear in the scenario that they fuck. Shaking his head promptly, Angel told himself he didn’t need to be torturing himself by thinking of Alastor again. 

His client, a large demon with black skin and a ridiculous amount of horns, emerged from another room; now deciding that whatever was going to happen next was going to happen next. 

“How much you chargin’?” The demon asked gruffly, large gold eyes sparkling at the very sight of the Pornstar.

“Depends on how many rides you plan on takin’ me~” Angel shot back, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously. 

The client gave a half-assed chuckle and pulled out his falling apart wallet, pulling out a clean $500 and handing it to his whore for the night. Angel took the money hesitantly, it was far more money than he was expecting and even held it to the light to see if it were real; sure enough, it was. It had been a while since Angel had earned that much money in one night, but he knew he’d spend it all on things that’d make tonight a big blur. 

Before he could shoot back an entertaining quip, his client pushed him down onto the bed and started vigorously kissing him. A long slimy tongue found its way into Angel’s mouth, a wave of stinky breath making the pornstar gag ever so slightly. This was the sort of thing he was used to, being carelessly kissed and touched to the content of the person on top. His mind drifted to the idea of what it might be like to be tenderly touched rather than ravaged like it was a last meal for an inmate. The very idea of being cradled, lovingly fucked, made his whole body shiver and start to heat up. Pink gloves wrapped around the stranger as hips ground against hips, grunts and sighs leaving the passionate kiss as articles of clothing were starting to get undone. 

For a short while, the black skinned demon took a break from the kiss and began to rip off Angel’s suit, throwing it off to the side. Without the suit holding it up, his cleavage fur spread further out and made his body look much fluffier than what it usually did. Without having a moment to breath, Angel found himself being aggressively bitten on his neck that made him let out a pained grunt. 

The spider picked up on the other saying something, but he couldn’t care to ask what was said. His mind was starting to wonder again, and he cursed himself for not taking something before they started. But now that the gears had started, there was no stopping them. Rather than facing what was actually happening to him, Angel found himself starting to daydream again.

He imagined Alastor on top of him, those large blood colored eyes staring down at him with fondness yet curiosity. Ohh, how that gaze made Angel so embarrassed. Long sharp claws would carefully mark down his body, curious humming leaving Alastor’s throat as his virgin fingers cross a boundary he never thought he’d be crossing. Angel was more than okay with taking things slow if it meant Alastor could love him back, even if it was just for a little while. His day-dreaming was cut short when the person actually there with him decided to shove quite the girthy cock into Angel’s slightly lubed asshole. Unhappily, the spider grunted softly and momentarily glared at the dominate demon. He felt so suddenly upset that it was some stranger fucking him and not Alastor. 

“Don’t look so sour, sweetheart” The client growled, his hands down on Angel’s. 

“Sorry, love. I’d just prefer a warnin’ before you go shoving” Angel shot back, forcing a playful smile and wink. 

Once the thrusting became somewhat steady, Angel Dust found himself going back into his fantasy. Rather than some stranger’s cock, he imagined his fantasy lover. 

He could so vividly see the bashful expression spread across Alastor’s face, hands holding hands, as that boundary of sex had been overcame. Alastor’s face would flush into a light pink, the sound of a radio cutting in and out erupting from his throat as the tightness of Angel’s body caught him lost in a daze. Seeing his Alastor like that, ohh how it made Angel tremble at the sight. He wanted to tell the redhead just how much he cared for him, how it was okay to be unsure of sex or to just never do it at all; he just wanted Alastor to share those feelings too, Angel didn’t want the burden of dealing with them all alone.

Moaning passionately, Angel buried himself even further into his fantasy. He imagined his hands digging into Alastor’s shoulders, his legs wrapped around him tightly as he’d hide in face into the deep caverns of the other’s neck; his face a blushing mess and incoherent moaning leaking from his throat. The albino spider felt dyed in a pink hue, his entire body feeling extremely hot and sensitive as the passionate, yet careful sex continued. 

For a moment, Angel found himself getting slightly emotional. He had never felt so loved during sex, so cared for, and yet Alastor could deliver that perfectly. All the ways the radio demon gently smoothed his fur or testingly bit at his collarbone, it gave Angel Dust a new sort of high; a high called Love. 

Intertwining fingers gently, Angel swallowed back the urge to cry and allowed himself to feel oh-so pampered. Seeing those blood colored eyes melt with the shared amount of love, Angel was melting further and found himself so close to bursting; he could tell Alastor was close too and that drove him even harder, he wanted something as special as cumming together to be something memorable and it had been something he yearned for so bad.

Hearing the sound of static cutting in and out, Angel met Alastor’s eyes and noticed the other had mouthed something to him. Panic automatically set in when he realized he couldn’t hear Alastor anymore, Alastor was always heard whether people wanted to or not, so not hearing him was incredibly scary to Angel. The lump in his throat grew as he found himself tearing up, trying to hold onto Alastor’s cold large hands as tightly as they could before they too could disappear. 

Angel Dust knew he was only fantasizing, but he wanted to hear Alastor say it so bad. He wanted to hear the ”I love you” he’s dreamt so restlessly about and he wasn’t ready to let go of the fantasy just yet. But he knew, it was just fantasy. 

Coming back to reality, Angel Dust was disappointed to see the demon from before was still going at it. And when his deeper caverns became full of thick semen, Angel still felt terribly empty. Swallowing thickly, the now dirtied spider tried to grasp everything that was going on now as he caught his breath. He thought that dreaming of Alastor would make the experience much better, but it hadn’t, it left his heart feeling like recently burnt charcoal and his body lonely. He felt much worse than he had before, and he only had himself to blame. 

Closing his eyes, Angel relived what it was he thought Alastor had mouthed out to him.

“My Darlin’ Angel…”  
♡━━━━━━━━━━━━♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust runs into Alastor back at the Hotel, turns out he wasn't as stable as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wasn't planning on this story having any other parts to it, but seeing so many people like it and want more of it...Well, I decided I'd maybe add another part to it. I'm sorry if this part seems kinda funky, again I wasn't planning on this becoming a possible series so I wrote the (now) First Chapter as a Oneshot--But hopefully this fits seamlessly with the last part.

It had been one helluva hard night. Surprisingly, fucking some random demon and then getting extremely wasted and high at the same time hadn’t solved his problems; that was a first. Usually, it would take a few hits or two and then the feelings would be gone…But not these. The bittersweet feeling of love was there to stay, and it was tearing Angel Dust apart. 

Needless to say, he didn’t want to go back to the Hotel that night, but he knew he had to return the next morning. He promised Charlie that he’d stick with her little idea until it benefited him less and less—and as much of a little shit Angel was, he at least kept his promises. 

But walking out of the nasty worn down hotel and down the streets of Hell, Angel didn’t feel any better than when he had walked the very same streets last night; nothing had changed. All the demons and imps of Hell had their little sunshine and murder while Angel Dust had meaningless sex and a hurting heart; it felt unfair. It was so fucking unfair and thinking about it long enough was a quick way to another mental breakdown. 

Then again, Angel was almost always set apart from everyone. He wasn’t anyone, he was just a slut that does things for money sometimes and makes adult film. At first, when he had gotten into the business, he hadn’t minded. It bothered him none that people talked behind his back and only saw him as some living flesh-light, but like a spider’s egg cracking open, all the little things crawled constantly under his skin and into his heart. But, no matter how hard he wished it differently, everyone saw him as someone that wasn’t even really him, a façade. 

Brushing down the messy white fur that stunk of all sorts of nasty things, the albino spider continued to wallow in his self-misery as he numbly walked in the direction of the Happy Hotel.

“You’re never really dressed without a smile..” Angel mumbled softly to himself, closing his eyes to mentally process the words before opening them gloomily. “Well, Pornstars aren’t ever dressed..” 

He knew he looked like a mess. Crusty mascara covered his cheeks, his eyes had a dark shadow under them and the usually preppy-step seemed far slower and stalling. And as much as Angel cared about his appearance, he couldn’t give a damn. Why would it matter if he looked decent or not? He wasn’t trying to impress anyone and he’d just cry off the effort later, it was a waste that he just couldn’t bring himself to do. 

A small bell dinged as Angel entered the Happy Hotel and, as quick as the bell had stopped ringing, Charlie had automatically driven her feet into the carpet to greet whoever had come in.

“Oh, Angel, there you are! I was sorta worried about you last night since you sort of…disappeared” Charlie said, looking up and down the very clearly-not-okay spider before her. 

“Yeah, I know. I planned on callin’ but battery ran dead and I forgot my charger” 

“Ohh, that’s okay! You’re here now and that’s what matters!” 

Selfishly, Angel found himself annoyed with such…happiness, it felt like some sort of twisted mockery. But, he ignored it. 

“Got anythin’ to eat?” Angel quipped, forcing a casual smile.

“We do…not. BUT! But, Vaggie’s currently out, doing some shopping with a small budget. So, we’ll have something sooner or later!” Charlie exclaimed very enthusiastically. 

“You look like _ass_ ” Husk stated from behind the bar, pointing a bottle holding hand towards the looming figure. “And not good ass, like real bad ass” 

“I know, thanks.” Angel replied cynically, rolling his eyes and lounging on a nearby couch limply.

“Look, just lemme know when food’s ready, I’m starvin” Angel waved one hand dismissively, his lower arms crossing. “Until then, I’ll be up in my room” 

And before either could say anything else, Angel started his slow and gloomy walk down the velveted hotel hallways. Being the very first patron meant he got first picks on his room, so naturally, he picked a room on one of the upper floors. The rooms up there were usually a bit bigger and nicer, but the stairs were screwy so a dusty elevator had to be used, so it was usually a walk all the way down the hall and then into an elevator for another really long walk. 

But long walks were what shaped Angel’s incredible legs.

 _“Had fun last night?”_

Whipping around in an instant, a figure in all variants of red and a charming gold smile stood directly behind Angel. It was Alastor, the last person Angel wanted to see right now. 

“Yeah, sure” Angel grumbled, his tone coming off sharper than he intended. 

“You could have at least let me know. I made an Italian pasta, your favorite” Alastor complained, his microphone staff twirling between his fingers. “It was terribly rude of you to not tell me you wouldn’t be eating it” 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Angel crossed all arms and stared solemnly into those lovely velvet eyes; the very same eyes he had imagined doing…things so many times before. He knew Alastor was only picking, the same way a father playfully picks at a child, but Angel wasn’t in the mood to humor him. 

“I just…I had work” Angel finally said, his voice lowering. “I had some stuff to do and I woulda let you know, I just forgot” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’re _quite_ used to forgetting” 

The phrase was certainly not meant to be taken to heart, Angel knew that Alastor was only picking…But knowing that didn’t stop it from hurting. 

Angel Dust so violently wished that he could fall into Alastor’s arms. He wanted those long red claws to rub his back, he wanted those precious grey lips to whisper comforting things, he wanted an embrace to make him forget all the nasty things he was doing to himself and all the horrible things he was thinking. He wanted Alastor to make the pain go away and yet, he couldn’t. Angel Dust would forever be stuck with the burden of love on his chest.

“Angel? Are you alright, Dear?” 

Blinking out of his thoughts, Angel realized that he had been crying. Large hot tears fell down his cheeks, only to hit and stain the red carpet beneath his feet. 

Despite the fact he was very not okay, he gave a slow nod and a loud shaky breath in. He was falling apart all because of a stupid phrase that didn’t mean anything and yet meant everything. 

He couldn’t believe that he was actually crying in front of _the_ Radio Demon, his never-to-be lover. He felt pathetic, dirty, and he wished he had stayed in that nasty hotel room with some random guy who could give two shits about him. 

“It’s…It’s fine. I-I just…I…” Angel choked out, his sobs speaking louder than his words. 

He was used to forgetting and now that he couldn’t, it left him a mess and broken. And hearing it being said aloud, even if Alastor didn’t know the weight of the words, it was just too much. 

Alastor seemed at a loss for words as well. He didn’t understand what he had said to garner such a…strong and unusual reaction from the usual playful and chipper Angel Dust. He didn’t know what to do, to be frank. 

“It’s just…Last night wasn’t the greatest” Angel finally muttered, his words finally coming out coherently. “I’m sorry, I’ve…I’ve gotta go” 

And just like that, Angel Dust was off, running down the hallway with hot tears and a broken heart. 

All the more, Alastor felt an ember set fire deep within his soul. He made a note to himself mentally, he _was_ going to find out what had happened and who was involved. He wasn’t particularly close with the obnoxious demon, but such a reaction had urged a small anger inside of him. 

He didn’t like seeing Angel so upset and whatever was going on, he wanted to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I'm so glad you guys liked the first part so much, seriously! Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar errors, I wrote this at like 4AM on a whim. 
> 
> Also (Not that it really matters), my FAVORITE line in this whole thing is, "You're never really dressed without a smile, well Pornstars aren't ever dressed"


End file.
